pendant qu'il est trop tard
by ylg
Summary: série 78, un point de vue sur l'autre côté [yuri, death fic]
1. trop tard

Titre : Aimons-nous pendant qu'il est trop tard   
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Uchû Kaizoku Captain Harlock / Albator 78  
Genre : shôjo ai, interprétation libre d'un épisode, death fic  
Couple : deux pauvres persos secondaires  
Rating : PG -13  
Disclaimer : non, ces persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leur créateur le grand Matsumoto, et au studio d'animation, euh la Toei je crois ? mais, 'y a des millions de Sylvidres, je peux pas en avoir juste une pour moi ? pour remplacer mon vieux ficus ?

J'ai bêtement et simplement repompé un morceau de l'épisode nommé _le Voyage du Retour_ (n°26) et j'ai pas inventé grand-chose, c'est raconté selon de POV de Cleo

Pour les noms d'ailleurs… arbitrairement, j'utilise ceux de la VO, même si certains sonnent moins bien  
(_ie_ Kréa / Cleo, Tessia / Tessius)

je voudrais préciser juste au cas où, qu'il s'agit d'une _fiction_ pure et simple n'ayant aucun rapport avec d'éventuels événements se déroulant ou s'étant déroulés dans le monde réel. Les prises de position des Mazones ou des pirates n'engagent qu'eux-mêmes (et peut-être leur auteur, ou peut-être pas). Ne m'accusez pas de faire de la politique SVP, je vote écolo et pacifiste !

une dernière chose, j'accepte toutes les critiques, mais si c'est juste pour flamer mon interprétation yuri, abstenez-vous merci, j'ai déjà eu ma dose !

88888

un ange file à travers le ciel noir au milieu des étoiles apporter la mort. Tu mourras aujourd'hui, ma fleur.

ß en vue, j'amorce ma descente dans l'atmosphère et lance les senseurs pour retrouver ma cible. Je sillonne la planète en me fiant à mon instinct ; ils se sont forcément posés dans ce secteur et n'ont pas pu fuit très loin. Les capteurs les repèreront très vite.

Voilà, appareil détecté à deux heures – présence de vie confirmée. Ils ne m'échapperont pas. Je pose mon chasseur, tout sera fait très vite. Quelques tirs de laser suffiraient à les éliminer tous, mais ma mission est plus précise.

J'effleure _l'objet_ un instant. Dans ce coin perdu de l'espace, ça n'a plus de sens à présent, mais d'après le calendrier de notre planète-mère, nous devons être à quelques jours de ton anniversaire. Selon notre base de comptage, tu aurais dû atteindre bientôt tes 23 printemps ; plus âgée que moi, tu as fleuri déjà de nombreuses fois et n'a encore jamais porté de fruit. Quel cadeau je me prépare à te faire ! j'aurais tant aimé célébrer le jour de ton éclosion dans d'autres circonstances …

Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Tu dois mourir. La désertion, Tessius, se paie cher, surtout pour quelqu'un de ton rang. Tu le sais et tu m'attends. Vous m'avez sans doute repérée à l'instant même de mon atterrissage, mais tu ne fuiras pas.

La neige crisse sous mes pas tandis que je viens à toi pour exécuter cette fichue sale besogne.

Tu pourrais tirer, m'abattre, détruire mon vaisseau ou bien l'utiliser pour couvrir votre fuite, mais non, tu restes là et tu attends la mort. Je suis ta mort et tu m'attends.

J'ai l'impression de sentir ma sève se figer à mesure que j'avance, il fait si froid ici … toi, ça ne semble pas te gêner. Auras-tu froid, _après_ ? tu devais vraiment être désespérée pour te réfugier sur une telle planète. Tu étais pourtant la favorite de la Reine, c'est toi qui proposas d'émigrer sur Terre pour survivre à la destruction de notre étoile, la première à la soutenir dans ce combat ; comment as-tu pu la trahir ?

Me voici enfin face à toi mais jamais je n'aurai de réponse à ces questions. Tu emporteras ton secret dans l'au-delà et mourras parée de mystère.

« je vois que tu as réussi à nous retrouver très vite. »

_bien sûr, Tessius, où que tu sois dans l'Univers je t'aurais retrouvée_.

Allons. La bombe. Pourquoi mes mains tremblent-elles autant ? j'ai reçu un ordre de la Reine, je dois l'exécuter.

« je te remercie de me donner la possibilité de m'autodétruire. Laisse les autres en paix. »

je te tends cette foutue boîte d'explosifs, te donnant l'ordre de mourir en tuant avec toi le groupe de fuyards qui te faisait confiance… et tes derniers mots seront pour me remercier de te permettre de disparaître la tête haute !

Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre. Tu es toujours aussi belle et tu le resteras jusqu'au bout. Jamais le temps ne te fanera.

Et puis …

Ta main glisse sur la mienne, la caresse, et tu te penches vers moi.

Et c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait.

Tu vas mourir ! tu vas disparaître de ce monde, tu n'existeras plus, il ne restera bientôt plus rien de toi ! ça semble … impossible. C'est complètement absurde. Tessius ! je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi ! il n'est pas encore trop tard, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, tu ne peux pas t'effacer comme ça, entièrement, ne rien laisser, non, pas toi … tu ne peux pas me laisser. A quoi ressemblerait un univers sans toi ?

Tes doigts s'envolent, légers comme des pétales emportés par le vent. Tu me prends la bombe des mains et déjà tu me tournes le dos, tu t'éloignes si vite -

Ai-je rêvé ou nos lèvres se sont-elles effleurées l'espace d'un instant ?

J'en étais sûre, le froid a fini par me geler sur place, je reste plantée sans pouvoir bouger. D'elle-même ma main a voulu se tendre vers ton corps , mais trop tard … je n'ai eu le temps que de sentir ta chaleur effleurer ma paume et s'évanouir aussitôt … je n'aurai même pas pu te toucher une dernière fois.

Paralysée, je ne peux que te regarder t'éloigner, pas à pas, tes longs cheveux ondulants dans ton dos et tes hanches se balançant doucement. Tu t'éloignes … ne t'en vas pas, reste auprès de moi, pourquoi veux-tu me quitter ?

_Tessius, reviens, ne fais pas ça !_

Rends-moi cette stupide bombe, on s'en servira pour faire sauter mon vaisseau et nous fuirons ensemble. Mais alors … la Reine enverra quelqu'un d'autre nous tuer toutes les deux …

Si c'est ça, tue-moi et faisons ce voyage ensemble. Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Reviens, vivons ensemble ici.

Et tu t'éloignes, pas à pas, svelte silhouette noire et pourpre sur la neige blanche, de plus en plus petite.

Reviens !

Attends-moi, laisse-moi mourir avec toi. Mourrons ensemble.

Tu as disparu derrière la ligne d'une congère.

Je ne suis plus qu'une écorce vide et la bise glaciale souffle à travers tout mon corps-

mon cœur explose et une colonne de flammes s'élève de derrière les sapins, là-bas.

Ni le fracas ni l'onde de choc ne m'atteignent ; c'est moi que cette bombe a détruite, comment aurait-elle pu sauter aussi ailleurs et raser la clairière où s'étaient réfugiés les déserteurs ?

Je ne suis plus qu'une écorce vide que le vent a remplie de neige. Une larme a gelé au coin de ma paupière.

...Finalement, je n'ai pas gelé sur place. C'est même facile de bouger, de faire demi-tour et de regagner mon chasseur et d'abandonner cette planète désormais maudite.

C'est tellement facile … mission accomplie, Majesté.

Et, maintenant désespérément seule dans cette étendue de glace, je peux enfin te faire une promesse, Tessius, mon aimée.

Je jure que nous reprendrons la Terre à ces humains répugnants qui l'exploitent et la souillent, ces erreurs crées jadis par nos ancêtres et qui nous ont rejetées. La Terre que les mères de nos mères avaient fleurie, c'est là que nous vivront, là que croîtront nos jeunes pousses, coûte que coûte ! je ferai tout et même plus pour atteindre ce but que tu nous avais donné et que tu as choisi d'abandonner. Je refuse l'idée de nous contenter de ß, pas après ta mort. Je ne laisserai en aucun cas cette guerre faire de toi un martyr de la conquête de ß, je ne veux pas installer notre peuple sur une planète baptisée de ta sève, bénie par ta mort.

Le seul moyen de rendre ton exécution un tant soit peu moins insupportable, c'est de gagner cette guerre pour toi. Là où tu abandonnas, je m'obstinerai.

Quand nous serons établies sur Terre, ta fuite sera indubitablement une faute et ta mise à mort justifiée. Si nous nous contentions de ß, je t'aurais _vraiment_ exécutée pour rien.

Oh, Tessius, pourquoi a-t-il fallu en arriver là ? nous ne voulions pourtant qu'un terre d'accueil où nous fleuririons de nouveau en paix …

Et sans ce maudit pirate, nous y serions déjà et tu vivrais encore ! je voudrais le tuer de mes mains.

Je te le jure, Tessius. Nos sœurs vivront sur Terre et je reviendrai alors faner sur tes cendres. Peut-être qu'alors une nouvelle plante naîtra de nos deux corps ?

88888


	2. et après

Epilogue 

Titre : Quand tout s'est arrêté   
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Uchû Kaizoku Captain Harlock / Albator 78  
Genre : shôjo ai, interprétation libre d'un épisode, torture mentale, death fic  
Sequel de « Aimons-nous pendant qu'il est trop tard »  
Couple : toujours ces deux pauvres persos secondaires  
Rating : PG -13  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ici utilisés ne m'appartiennent, ils sont toujours la propriété de leur créateur le grand Matsumoto, et de la Toei. Je les emprunte pour les torturer un peu et je les rends dans l'état où je les ai trouvés. Ou presque. Bon Ok, en mauvais état mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est le scénario originel qui voulait ça. (marrant, j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois !)

Cette fois j'ai repompé l'avant-dernier épisode, _l'Ultime Duel _(n°41)

j'ai décidé de garder les noms japonais de Harlock/Albator et Rafflesia/Sylvidra rien que pour enquiquiner mes 'amis' d'un certain forum avec qui je suis très fâchée.

(note : le passage des katakana japonais à l'écriture romane étant parfois assez aléatoire, personne ne sait vraiment comment orthographier le nom de la Reine des Mazones ; certaines adaptations proposent 'Lafressia', je le trouvais plus joli au début mais j'ai finalement opté pour 'Rafflesia' parce que c'est aussi le nom d'une plante exotique, parasite je crois)

et puis sinon, ce chapitre est sombre, très sombre

j'accepte toutes les critiques, pas les flames pour me dire que j'invente des relations perverses entre les persos et que je les souille (riez, mais on m'a réellement traitée de vieux pervers dégoûtant le jour où j'ai demandé sur un forum Albator si quelqu'un savait où trouver du fanwork yaoi Harlock x Tadashi, ou la grande limite Harlock x Tochirô)

88888

tout est fini. Le rêve s'achève, je vais bientôt te rejoindre, ma Tessius.

A ta mort, j'ai hérité de ta position. J'étais déjà le bras droit de la Reine, je suis réellement devenue sa favorite. Pour tenir ma promesse, j'ai scrupuleusement suivi tous ses ordres, mêmes les plus monstrueux. Je lui ai moi-même suggéré plusieurs plans des plus déloyaux qui soient. Je n'ai plus de cœur pour m'offusquer de quoi que ce soit et je t'ai fait le serment de tout mettre en œuvre pour atteindre notre objectif.

Tes paroles me reviennent en mémoire, ces paroles si dures qui furent tes derniers mots …

_« Cleo, aussi longtemps que vous utiliserez les civils comme boucliers, vous en les convaincrez pas de l'utilité de cette guerre. Dis à la Reine que le chêne est plus vulnérable que le roseau qui plie mais ne rompt pas, et qu'un cœur dur sans sensibilité est plus fragile qu'un chêne sous l'orage. »_

j'ai fini par comprendre ce que tu voulais dire, oui.

Je suis l'ombre de la Reine comme tu le fus avant moi. Suivre tes traces m'a permis d'accéder à cette horrible vérité, la raison de ta fuite, pourquoi tu perdis confiance en elle, comment l'opposition de ce simple équipage de pirates te fit suffisamment douter pour renoncer à notre rêve à toutes.

A force de côtoyer la Reine à tout instant, tu acquis en fin de compte un savoir qu'elle-même ignorait : la haine et la fascination qu'elle éprouve pour ce capitaine –maudit soit-il ! s'étaient peu à peu muées en un étrange amour. C'est cette certitude qui te fit penser que jamais elle ne saurait le vaincre et te poussa à prendre la fuite en nous conseillant d'opter pour une autre planète qu'il ne chercherait pas à nous disputer. Hélas !

Moi, je continue à croire en elle et en sa force. J'espère qu'elle ne réalisera son amour tragique qu'en le perdant. Rafflesia est notre Reine, elle se doit d'offrir l'avenir promis à son peuple, fût-ce au détriment de ses propres sentiments. Tel est le triste destin des grands monarques, esclaves de leurs sujets.

Cruelle que je suis, de souhaiter ainsi le malheur de ma Reine, mais si amère de ta perte …

J'ai juré d'accomplir mon idéal et je suis prête à tout pour ; on m'appelle la plus fidèle à notre Mère, mais au fond de moi c'est à ton souvenir que je jure fidélité, c'est pour toi que je la servirai jusque dans la mort.

Toi qui étais telle un chêne magnifique, confrontée à la tempête tu as voulu te faire roseau, faire des concessions pour continuer à vivre … mais la fierté des Mazones n'accepte pas de plier et la mort t'a rattrapée. C'est _moi_ qui t'ai rattrapée.

Pour honorer la promesse que je t'ai faite, j'ai fait bien pire que continuer à me servir des civils. J'ai utilisé des enfants, j'ai poussé des amis à s'entre-déchirer, je me suis servie de blessés, j'ai été prête à passer outre les trêves forcées pour attaquer, j'ai usé des pires lâchetés et trahisons. J'ai damné mon âme pour toi. J'ai conscience de souiller ton souvenir ; jamais tu n'aurais souhaité que je m'avilisse à ce point, surtout pas en ton nom. Mais je n'ai plus d'âme, mon cœur est mort avec toi ce jour-là, sur cette maudite planète gelée.

Je suis l'ombre de la Reine et j'accomplirai la dernière de ses basses œuvres, jusque dans la mort.

Et c'est bien cela qu'elle vient de m'ordonner, d'être son ombre dans la mort, pour cette ultime bataille.

888

rien ne se passa comme nous l'avions prévu. Chacune de nos tentatives se solda par un lamentable échec. Comme tu le craignais, Rafflesia n'a pas su vaincre le pirate et il nous prendra d'abordage sous peu. Tout est prêt.

Notre avenir reposera à présent sur l'issue du duel qui opposera, selon les plans de la Reine, ces deux fous tenant bientôt au bout de leurs épées le sort d'un planète entière et de deux peuples.

Mais je ne serai plus là pour voir ça. Il ne me reste qu'à prier pour la victoire de la grande Rafflesia, Reine toute-puissante des Mazones.

888

nous y voilà.

J'ai revêtu pour mourir l'apparence de ma Reine et c'est un jeune garçon ressemblant étrangement à ce maudit Harlock qui pointe son arme sur moi. Un enfant qui a fait tout ce chemin, pour simplement venger la mort de son père.

Je meurs donc pour une raison stupide et d'une manière stupide. C'est à cause de l'assassinat d'un seul être humain, qu'un autre humain me traverse le corps de sa lame … et c'est dans un simulacre grotesque du Duel final que je disparais, dévorée par les flammes.

_Tessius, quand le feu t'as détruite, as-tu autant souffert ?_

Le souhait profond de Rafflesia est lié au sabre de Harlock et je meurs en tant que doublure de ma Reine de la main de la doublure du Pirate. C'est tellement idiot …

Je ris à n'en plus finir pendant que les flammes dévorent mon corps, les flammes qui ont la couleur de ton visage...

C'est vraiment minable ! alors que c'est pour toi que j'aurais voulu donner ma vie, avec toi que j'aurais dû rencontrer la mort, jusqu'au bout j'aurai été son pantin. Je savais pourtant que je me trompais sur toute la ligne, mais je voulais continuer … la vie sans toi n'avait plus d'intérêt, je m'étais raccrochée à la première idée venue …

Pardonne-moi, Tessius.

Dans une autre vie, je n'appartiendrai rien qu'à toi, toi seule, à jamais et pour toujours.

888

quelque part ailleurs dans l'univers, sur une planète bien loin de tous ces combats, un rosier rouge et un lys blanc fleuriront côte à côte et entrelaceront leurs fleurs en grandissant.

88888


End file.
